starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Thyferra
Description Thyferra is a hot, humid planet located in the Polith system on the Rimma Trade Route. It is on Thyferra that almost all of the galaxy's bacta is produced. Thyferra is the homeworld of the Vratix people, who discovered how to create the bacta from alazhi and kavam. The Vratix shared the secret of bacta production with their human neighbors. As a result, Thyferra is almost completely controlled by two human-run corporations: Zaltin and Xucphra. These two corporations were chosen by Emperor Palpatine to supply the Empire's bacta, thus eliminating any real competition in the bacta market. Early History Decades before the Empire rose to power and placed de facto control of the planet in the hands of two companies, Thyferra -- homeworld of the insectoid Vratix -- was one of the most economically volatile worlds in the Republic, in no small part because of its uniqueness. Thyferra, of course, is the only known source of pure bacta, the miracle fluid that can heal almost any wound short of dismemberment or disintegration. (While Vratix colony worlds produce bacta in other sectors, few believe any of these colonies would last a single year without support from Thyferra and the Bacta Cartel.) For hundreds of years, since at least the time of the last great Sith war, the Thyferran government was largely an extension of two major bacta-production corporations -- Xucphra and Zaltin, both owned outright by Human interests in the Core. Under these small bureaucracies, millions of Vratix labored to create bacta, ostensibly without complaint. Indeed, to most in the corporate world, the arrangement seemed too good to be true. The Vratix didn't need to be coaxed into doing the bulk of the work; the insectoids didn't even want to run things. And since the creation of bacta was impossible without certain natural chemicals produced by the Vratix themselves, they knew they could not be removed from the equation by force. It seemed a perfect arrangement, so long as the Vratix felt they were being treated more or less fairly. Just before Palpatine was elected Chancellor, a string of scandals involving corporate payoffs to a nominally Vratix-controlled government erupted, followed soon after by the revelation that Xucphra and Zaltin corporations, the behemoths that together formed the Bacta Cartel, had sabotaged their own alazhi fields in an effort to hike the price of bacta galaxywide. These shocking events inspired the usually anti-bureaucratic natives to take a more active role in their planet's government, showing concern about Thyferra's standing in the galaxy at large in what even corporate opponents saw as an elegantly bloodless coup. For about a ten-year period after the Trade Federation's defeat at Naboo -- a time called Alazhixazha (or "Thriving Season") by the Vratix, and the "Vratix Occupation" by galactic corporate interests -- Xucphra and Zaltin were forced to toe the Vratix line. The insectoids forced the Cartel to compete with a number of local companies and "alien" business interests, even the Hutts, in a freewheeling open market that saw consumer awareness of the wonder medicine skyrocket from the Rim to the Core. Exodus Divergence In the Exodus canon, the Empire has maintained control of Thyferra throughout the various wars and battles it has fought with the New Republic. The Frame Up Thyferra was briefly thrown into turmoil upon the arrival of the Barabel assassin Skarrek. Bounty hunters chasing after Skarrek, including Ket Maliss, caused heavy damage and casualties to portions of the Thyferrian capital of Xuczal City. In the jungles surrounding the city, Skarrek faced off against Ket Maliss and defeated him in a vicious fight. Skarrek then recuperated, along with the Arkanian Alessandra Jevata, in an underwater cave hidden in one of Thyferra's many lakes. Alessandra would later take control of her father's business empire and move the headquarters to Thyferra after the Empire retook control of Coruscant. Then using her newfound resources, she had a dwelling for her and Skarrek secretly constructed in the same underwater cave. Canon planetary information courtesy of Wizards of the Coast and Wookieepedia Please visit the provided links for the canonical Thyferra. Category:Inner Rim planets